


Battle Preparations

by CavernWraith



Series: Crown of Blood [4]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: Lorna and Wanda train with their respective staves.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: Crown of Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Battle Preparations

“Feel the goddess’s essence flow through your body,” Harkness instructed.

Lorna grasped the Staff of Hecate and her eyes changed color from green to black. She dashed around the room. Everything around her seemed to turn still before she slowed down her speed and came to a stop in front of Harkness as time reverted to normal for her and her eyes turned back to green.

“Did you see where I was?” Lorna said excitedly. “This is so cool.”

Harkness nodded.

“Indeed it is. This is all I can teach you. Congratulations, Your Highness. You have mastered the Staff of Hecate.”

“Thank you, Your Grandness. May the glory of the Witches’ Guild continue to endure.”

Lorna and Harkness bowed to each other before Lorna exited the room.

As Harkness closed the door, her hand began to tremble followed by her body and she shakingly fell into a chair. Tears started to fill the old woman’s eyes.

“Wanda, wherever you are, I hope you can forgive me.”

* * *

Emma led Wanda, Pietro and Peter toward a tower overlooking a small beach. Moonlight shone upon them.

“This used to be a home and base of operations for the ancient Order of Enchanters,” said Emma. “It is far enough from Genosha and not many know of this place, not even your sister.” 

“Thank you, Emma. We should get some sleep,” said Wanda.

Emma nodded. “Training will start tomorrow morning. Tonight we rest.”

* * *

“Since Hecate and Selene are sisters, their powers complement each other,” Emma explained. She held the Staff of Selene before Wanda while Peter and Pietro watched. 

“Hecate possessed the ability to travel at a speed beyond which the naked eye can see. As such Selene had the corresponding answer to that by slowing down time so only she could see Hecate.”

Emma gave the staff to Wanda, who waited for further instruction.

“Look out at the waves and channel the goddess’s power through you. See how time slows down until your environment almost becomes like a still picture.”

Wanda gripped the staff and turned toward the waters. She closed her eyes and calmed her mind. 

“Pietro and I are going to go find some food,” said Peter.

Wanda opened her eyes at Peter’s voice, her concentration broken.

Emma reached into her robes and took out a couple of knives in sheaths.

“Here, take these.”

She handed them to Peter and Pietro who took the knives and left the two witches.

Emma turned back to Wanda, who was watching them walk away from the beach. 

The blonde clapped her hands. “Come on, Wanda. Focus.”

* * *

“You love her, don’t you?” said Pietro. 

He started to gather the dead rabbits as Peter looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“I can see it between you two. I’m not dumb, Peter.”

Peter held open the bag for Pietro to dump the rabbits in. 

“You’re right, Pietro. I do love her. I haven’t met many girls who know how to match my wit or come close to kicking my ass in a fight.”

Pietro smiled. “That’s Wanda for you.”

* * *

Wanda looked out over the waves and held the staff. Her eyes started to change from blue to silver and the choppy movements of the water began to slow down. 

“I’m doing it, I’m doing it,” said Wanda. She turned to see Emma, who now resembled a frozen image.

Wanda ran over to the blonde and waved a hand in front of her face. There was no reaction.

Wanda angled the staff toward the waves and fired a beam of silver energy at them that emerged from the staff at normal speed. In slow motion a fountain of water shot up from where the energy had made contact.

Wanda relaxed her grip on the staff and her eyes turned back to blue as time started to speed up, eventually returning to normal.

“Good job,” said Emma.

Wanda turned toward her. “Thanks. It was quite surreal.”

“We’re back,” said Pietro. He and Peter waved at Wanda and Emma.

“Hope you’re in the mood for rabbit,” said Peter.

* * *

“Now that you have control of the staff, we have to figure out how to combat your half-sister,” said Emma.

Peter raised a finger. “Lorna has one staff, Wanda has another. Why not challenge her to a direct fight?”

Pietro’s eyes lit up in a sudden epiphany and he pointed his finger at Wanda, saying “Trial by combat,” before taking another bite of rabbit.

“I thought trial by combat only took place with non-magical weapons,” said Wanda.

“Not quite,” said Emma. “Sorcerers also practice trial by combat to settle debts and feuds among each other.” 

Wanda looked over at the staff resting on the ground near them.

“Guess I’ll just have to trust the gods then.”

* * *

Lorna sat in the throne room, the Staff of Hecate in her hand.

“Any news on finding the escaped prisoners?”

“No, Your Highness,” said a soldier. “We have searched the nearby towns. There has been no sighting.”

Lorna sighed. “I guess we will have to look farther then.”

A shout came from behind the doors of the throne room as they opened to reveal Pietro, Wanda, Peter and Emma.

“Actually, sister dear,” said Pietro, “that won’t be necessary.”

Lorna stood up and glowered at the four intruders. “What? How did you get past the guards?”

Peter shrugged. “Quite simple, really. Turns out the web shooters on my gauntlets allowed me to snatch their polearms from them before Emma here mind controlled them into beating the snot out of each other.”

Pietro laughed. “Gotta be honest, it was kind of fun to watch, despite the fact they are trained fighters.” 

Wanda grasped the Staff of Selene and held it high as Lorna’s eyes stared at the magical weapon in shock. “I challenge you to a trial by combat. Sister against sister. Magic against magic. If I win, you abdicate the throne and confess to your crime. If I lose, you may do with the four of us as you wish.”

Lorna glared at her sibling and sucked in a breath. 

“I accept.”


End file.
